minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Assassin66 Machine
The Story Assassin66 is a machine that was built by three players known as iGOJIRAi, Rustblade, and Assassin. The players were never seen on any server again after the construction, and little is known about what Assassin66 was built for. It is known that some admins on the server such as ItzLaura, InDarkNight, and papyrus734 were involved with the construction. The owner of the server, HeavyGunGuy, was also involved with the construction. The player QDeadpaint claims to know the purpose of the machine, but has not revealed it to players, moderators, and admins. The admins that were involved (there were 8 involved) were banned by co-owner SkeleDoor. SkeleDoor was stripped from his rank by HeavyGunGuy and the admins were unbanned. The Assassin66 machine was a large red stone machine composed of pressure plates, red stone blocks, dispensers, torches, droppers, hoppers, comparators, and other tools. The player Assassin mainly worked on the construction. Assassin was apparently a “red stone engineer” and mainly built it with his bare hands. He used World Edit for little things here and there. iGOJIRAi was the owner of a cracked games website called gojiracracked.com which was taken down in 2013. iGOJIRAi was revealed to be avid Minecrafter William Phillips who disappeared in July 2015. William provided encouragement for Assassin and built some parts including special signs, buttons and levers. Rustblade built one part and then was kicked for going to fast and didn’t return to the server. Rustblade has been seen on servers like Total Freedom, Hypixel, Hive, and was banned from Mineplex and Edawg for hacking and grieving. HeavyGunGuy rarely goes on the server ever since the construction of the machine. He refuses to give any information on the server and on the Minecraft Forums. He also posts articles on Planet Minecraft and the Minecraft Forums. SkeleDoor quit the server after being stripped of his rank for banning the eight admins involved in the construction of Assassin66. When questioned on the Minecraft Forums, he stated that if he told anyone about it, that they’d come for him. He also said he had no idea who “they” were. He made a joke about it and said they’d probably hire “assassins” or something. Players who have seen the machine via hacking are banned when they are seen looking at the machine. One player, DrSever, said that the machine was originally going to be used for something like exploiting and glitches. DrSever opened up a teamspeak chat where he and other players on the server discuss what they think the machine is for. The teamspeak is called “Silence of Immunity”. During one of the chats, the user “AssassinsBlade” joined it, and started saying to stop the chat or else he’d destroy it. AssassinsBlade then left. A team of bright minds lead by Minecrafter Ashlee Berarra (Username YandereAsh) are also trying to figure out what the machine is for. Nicknamed “Yandere Team”, they have worked with Silence of Immunity multiple times. They even went on the server and started questioning admins and moderators about the machine. They also opened a website called yandereteam.org. On that website, people can suggest theories about the machine. Ever since screenshots of the machine were leaked by SkeleDoor, people have been joining the server begging for a look at the machine. They are always denied. Some people are kicked for asking too much about it. Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:WaffleDinosaur Category:Moderate Length Pastas